Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, an email application may allow users to access their email either locally or remotely. For example, a personal information management application that provides access to a user's email, contacts and calendar may have a version designed for local installation and local access, as well as a remote version that allows users to use the application on a browser remotely, or from a mobile device. Thus, a user may access his or her email locally on their desktop or laptop computer system, and then later access their email remotely through a browser or via a mobile device such as a phone. Keeping new email notifications consistent across the local and remote versions of the application may introduce complications.